


Yo te cuido

by Dunkelmo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Buggy visita a su pareja, pero descubre que el esta enfermo, asi que deside cuidarlo.
Relationships: Buggy/Crocodile (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Yo te cuido

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta ba a ser una historia de un solo capitulo.

Buggy se aproximaba al lugar en el que se encontraba su pareja crocodile, pero al llegar lo encontro en cama y se veia bastante debil.  
\- ¿estas bien?  
Crocodile miro enojado a buggy, por tan estupida pregunta. - "si estoy muy bien", claro que no idiota  
Buggy lo miro enojado y preocupado a la vez.  
\- te cuidare por el resto del dia  
Crocodile lo miro con miedo.  
\- por favor no lo hagas  
\- te quiero y me gustaria cuidarte  
\- ag esta bien, pero no hagas nada estupido  
Buggy lo miro con una sonrisa presumida, mostrandole que el no podia cometer una estupides en algo tan simple.  
\- te are algo de comer, espera aqui  
\- ni un musculo movere  
Ya en la cosina, buggy penso que podria hacerle una sopa de poyo, pues en su opinion era lo mejor para la gripe.  
Cuando por fin acabo la sopa, buggy se dirigio a donde se encontraba su pareja y cuando lo vio le ofrecio el plato.  
\- ¿quieres envenenarme?  
\- no, quiero curarte  
Crocodile lo miro irritado ante tal comentario.  
\- es obvio que no tienes experiencia con la cosina y por eso es muy peligroso probar eso  
Buggy lo observo algo herido, pero eso poco le importo a crocodile y se dio la buelta.  
\- entonses, te cantare una cancion para que duermas  
\- ¿que?, no  
Buggy no se queria rendir, pues queria ayudarlo a toda costa.  
\- un masaje entonces  
\- no  
\- entonces..  
\- ¡¡ya basta buggy, dejame en paz  
Buggy se sintio muy herido y aun que no quisiera sus lagrimas empezaron a caer.  
Crocodile bolteo a verlo enojado, pero se sorprendio al verlo llorando.  
\- yo solo quiero ayudarte  
Su voz comensaba a sonar quebrada, lo cual no paso desapersibido por crocodile.  
\- ¿es por que bine sin avisar?  
\- ¿o es porque me confese tirandome ensima tuyo cubierto de flores?  
Buggy bajo su mirada, pues ya se sentia avergonsado, aun que sus lagrimas seguian saliendo.  
\- ¿es por que soy muy confiado?  
\- ¿es por que no me amas?  
Antes de que buggy continuara recibio un fuerte abrazo por parte de crocodile, quien despues de separarce, comenso a comer la sopa de poyo.  
\- no es eso, solo no me gusta que me vean debil  
Buggy miraba sorprendido a crocodile, el cual simplemente lo miro a los ojos.  
\- el que binieras sin avisar no me importa, tu forma de confesarte fue linda, el que seas confiado es genial, aun que muy peligroso y te amo  
\- ¿en serio?  
\- si idiota  
Buggy sonrio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y se acerco mas a crocodile.  
\- ¿puedo acostarme a tu lado?  
\- si, pero si te contagias no sera mi culpa  
Buggy no respondio y se aconto al lado de su pareja con un salto, quedandose plasidamente dormidos poco despues.  
Al otro dia se escuchaba un fuerte sonido de estornudo, ese era buggy quien se habia contagiado.  
\- valla que eres idiota  
Dice crocodile quien se acercaba a buggy con una deliciosa sopa de poyo.  
\- al menos pude dormir abrazado con tigo  
Crocodile se sonrojo ante tal comentario, pero su sonrisa se formo al ocurrirsele una idea.  
\- o pequeño nariz roja, me acostaria a tu lado pero seguiria el ciclo  
Buggy sonrio ante ese comentario, pero se percato de que ese comentario estaba echo para burlarse de su nariz.  
\- ¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI NARIZ PEQUEÑO PEDASO DE..!!!  
Crocodile estallo en risa ante la reaccion de biggy por su comentario y gracias a eso lejos de hay se escuchaban las risas y quejidos de esa extraña pareja.  
Y la razon por la que crocodile se reia era porque de verdad extrañaba a su pareja, pues la razon por la que se habia enfermado era debido a que se quedo toda la noche anterior esperandolo, debido a que tenia el presentimiento de que buggy lo visitaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar asta aqui y soportar mis faltas ortograficas.


End file.
